Harry XY
by brunaapoena
Summary: Um garoto aparece nu em uma floresta como um recémnascido. Um homem com um furgão preto o segue... Qual será o segredo do mistério?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Então ele acordou... não sabe precisar o quanto dormiu, ou quanto tempo estava ali deitado, de olhos fechados. Abriu os olhos e o que sentiu foi uma felicidade inexplicável ao ver todas aquelas cores, a luz, ao sentir o cheiro da floresta, a textura da terra que estava deitado, até mesmo a textura dura das pedras que o machucaram pela posição que seu corpo estava. Fica deitado, de costas para o chão, um longo tempo, só respirando, o prazer imenso de o ar entrar no corpo, juntamente com a fragrância amadeirada, e então sair. Mexe os dedos. Eles encontram a terra, um arrepio de prazer percorre seu corpo e ele sente um novo arrepio, por se arrepiar, tudo tão novo. Os raios de sol tentando ultrapassar as folhas das copas das árvores enormes fazem um lindo espetáculo, que os olhos verdes não deixam passar, tem medo de fechá-los e então não ver mais.

Quando o incomodo das pedras penicando o seu corpo se torna muito grande, ele então se vira, e descobre os movimentos do corpo. Fascina-se com isso, olha para as mãos, pernas, barriga, para tudo o que os olhos conseguem ver, as mãos vão tocando tudo, descobrindo as saliências, reentrâncias do próprio corpo, um ser desconhecido para si. Ouve os barulhos da floresta, que a luz do dia é de pássaros fazendo algazarra, pequenos animais, de insetos que trabalham de dia e do vento bolinando nas folhas das arvores. Então, se ergue, ficando sentado. Seu corpo está coberto de um liquido pastoso, de cheiro forte. Está concentrado em si mesmo, em descobrir-se quando ouve o barulho de um chocalho. Olha na direção do barulho, uma cobra a poucos centímetros de onde está, o garoto precisou a hora do ataque da serpente e a segurou firme pela cabeça, olhando firmemente para ela, a deixou ir.

De repente se ergueu totalmente. E anda. Mais uma maravilhosa descoberta. Sai a esmo, se maravilhando com cada coisa nova, com os animais pequenos que consegue avistar. Até descobrir uma estrada. A acha fascinante como todas as outras coisas, a segue, sentindo o calor do asfalto que quase chega a machucar os pés, mas ele não se importa a sensação de calor também é nova. Vai avistando casas, pessoas falando entre si, apontando para si. Quando nota está em meio a um engarrafamento, pessoas gritando: gritando com ele! Os sons que essas pessoas emitem são maravilhosos. Ele fica apenas olhando para elas. Sem se mover, captando as vibrações: medo, atração, repugnância, humor. Diferentes em cada um daqueles seres.

Até a sirene do carro de polícia atrapalhar, os policiais o envolvem em um tecido macio. O rapaz toca nele, pra sentir melhor, e decide que gosta muito. No carro, na parte de trás, os policiais falam com ele, mas claro, ele não entende, nem ao menos sabe como responder. Eles parecem preocupados, suspiram desconsolados quando não obtem uma resposta, só um ar de confusão no rosto bonito do adolescente.

* * *

notas:

Olá, meu nome é Bruna e sou antiga aqui como leitora, mas como escritora novatíssima e esse é o meu teste piloto, estou vendo como me saio como ficwritter, tenho muitas idéias, mas sem experiência.

Qualquer semelhança com Kyle XY não é mera coincidência, estou usando a história do seriado por base da fic.

Vai ser longa, e bem, qualquer comentário: reviews!!


	2. Pilot

**Título:** Harry XY  
**Autora:** Bruna Apoena

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens criados por J.K. Rowling e por situações do seriado Kyle XY criado por Eric Bress e J. Mackye Gruber. UA – e não é crossover.

**Notas da autora:** Seguinte, tem muita gente aí está re-ambientada, e outros que só peguei mesmo o nome emprestado, pra não ter que fazer uma descrição de imagens, já que todos sabemos como são! Josh é personagem do seriado o único que vai ser ele mesmo!

**Rating:** T  
**Pares:** HP/DM LP/JP HG/RW e outros para frente  
**Sumário:** Um garoto aparece nu em uma floresta como um recém-nascido. Um homem com um forgão preto o segue... Qual será o segredo do mistério?

Capitulo 01 – Pilot – parte I

O garoto foi levado para a delegacia. Lá lhe enfiaram de qualquer jeito em um cúbico com um chuveiro. Ele não sabia o que era aquilo, mas ficou fascinado com a torneira, a tocou, achou fria Girou. E então saiu água do chuveiro. O rapaz tomou um grande susto, tentou se agachar pra sair da 'linha de fogo' e ao olhar para o chão e ver o liquido róseo e grudento que estava na sua pele começar a sair, ele entendeu o propósito. Fez vários testes, esfregou a mão, saia mais rápido. Olha para o lado e vê um pedaço de sabão. Fica desconfiado, e o pega. Escorregadio, aprende rápido a segurar com força pra ele não escapar. Passa no braço, fica encantado com a espuma. A sujeira começa a sair realmente. E o garoto aprende a tomar um banho. Quando ele termina, lhe dão uma roupa limpa. E os guardas ficaram sem-graças de ter que lhe ensinar a se vestir.

"Eu acho que ele perdeu a memória... mas aí a não lembrar de nada?" Um dos muitos policiais confusos.

"Ele deve ser uma daquelas crianças especiais..." Concluí outro, fazendo coro com as mais diversas suposições.

Logo em seguida lhe apresentam para um vaso. Realmente o garoto não sabe o que fazer, então fica lá, malinando, mas não descobre realmente para que serve aquilo. Então os policiais ficham o rapaz e o mandam para um centro de adolescentes problemáticos, para a ala da psiquiatria enquanto tentam encontrar os responsáveis por ele.

Na manhã fresca de Grodric's Hollow Lily Potter está em casa, fazendo panquecas para o café da manhã. Olha as horas, Hermione novamente atrasada. Sorri indulgente, criar adolescentes não é fácil.

"Querida, hora do café!! Mione??"

Hermione acordando, se vira e dá de cara com o rapaz que anda ficando, Ron Weasley. Ambos estavam semi-vestidos, ele invadiu seu quarto no meio da madrugada e os amassos esquentando acabaram pegando no sono. Ela pula da cama e com o sacudido ele acorda também. Ambos ficam assustados com a voz de Lily tão perto, chamando Mione. Começam a se vestir desenfreadamente, a adrenalina correndo nas veias.

"Eu fiz panquecas... está acordada?"

A voz da mãe cada vez mais perto, e quando ela já estava abrindo o trinco... o telefone toca. Os garotos se entreolham e riem baixinho.

"Anda Potter, vamos terminar o que começamos..." O garoto indo pra cima dela de novo, sedutor.

"Cai fora Ron!" ela sorri.

Mione empurra o outro pra ele ir pela janela. Jogando as roupas dele por lá também.

Lily atende ao telefone na sala. É Valter Dursley um dos psiquiatras que trabalha com ela no reformatório juvenil da cidade.

"Lily estamos com um garoto aqui na sua ala que você vai se interessar muito!" Dursley empolgado.

"Oh! É mesmo? Bem, então na segunda eu dou uma passada aí? Ele é do tipo problemático?" ela dá uma risadinha.

"Só pessoalmente minha cara, e gostaria que viesse agora." Dursley olhando para o garoto nesse momento.

"Mas hoje é domingo!" ela fica meio chocada.

"Lily, agora." com a voz mais séria.

"Oh! Está bem. Estou indo aí." Não parecendo muito empolgada, desliga o telefone.

Josh como sempre está provocando a irmã. Ele é o filho caçula está com 14 anos e na nona série. Alto, magro e muito extrovertido.

"Ah! Você está viva!" Com um pedaço de panqueca na boca.

"Me morda!" Rebate Hermione sem muito saco pra ele.

"Não! Esse é o trabalho do Ron!" Responde de maus modos.

O pai, James Potter, ia chegando na hora, organizando a louça.

"Quem é Ron? O que houve com o ultimo, Mike?" confuso.

"É o novo genro da semana, pai!" Responde Josh, querendo encrencar a irmã.

"Ele é só um amigo que vai dar uma festa no sábado, posso ir?" Desconversando o assunto namorado.

"Vamos ver depois..." O pai também desconversa.

Lily entra na cozinha, já arrumada para sair.

"Desculpa gente. Vou ter que sair..." Colocando suas chaves e celular na bolsa.

"Sair?" James parecendo muito surpreso.

"Sim, Valter Dursley ligou. " Aquilo explicaria as coisas sem mais palavras.

"Lily, hoje é domingo!" Seu marido nada feliz.

"Volto o mais rápido possível!" Deu um beijo no rosto dele e saiu, deixando a família na cozinha com um ar de indignação.

No refeitório o garoto não sabia o que fazer, então começou a imitar tudo o que via os outros fazendo. Os outros rapazes estavam todos agrupados em torno de mesas, sentados nas cadeiras, e ele foi fazer o mesmo. Na mesa que ele sentou os outros garotos se levantaram. O menino começou a se sentir muito solitário. Ele começou a olhar para outro rapaz na mesa a sua frente. Ele comia um bolinho de carne. Quando o garoto imitou, ele descobriu finalmente como matar a fome que está sentindo. Fica olhando o rapaz, o imitando, comendo da sua bandeja tudo o que o outro coloca na boca.

O outro rapaz, Terry Boot, começa a se encher daqueles olhares, que ele acha que é insulto.

"Hei! Me dá suco!" Grita para os guardas de maus-modos. "Hei, cara o que você está olhando? Se continuar eu vou te quebrar a cara!" Ameaçando o jovem que está lhe encarando.

"Sossega Boot, ele não entende uma palavra do que você diz!" Dursley colocando panos quentes no temperamental jovem. Para o garoto, o jeito ameaçador de Boot é igual ao da cobra da floresta.

Na hora de tomar sol, enquanto o garoto fica olhando pelas grades altas que cobrem o refeitório, Boot veio pra cima dele. Uma roda se formou de garotos gritando por briga. O garoto não entende nada, só fica feliz por ver uma face conhecida.

"Vamos lá! Se coloque em posição!" Boot grita para o garoto. Colocando ambos pulsos em frente ao rosto, em posição de briga.

O garoto faz a mesma coisa, queria entrar no jogo dele. Então Boot avança e lhe bate no nariz, arrancando sangue. O garoto cai no chão, e o mal-estar na barriga começa a passar. Ele mal sente a dor do ataque, a sensação de alivio é maravilhosa.

Na hora que Dursley consegue chegar ali é gritar pra todos saírem, o garoto está no chão, confuso, molhado de urina e com o nariz sangrando. Ele fica furioso e retira benefícios de um mês do atacante. Olha para o menino no chão com pena.

­­

"Lily que bom que veio!" Dursley cumprimentou a Sra. Potter. "Ele não tem um nome ainda. Mas me lembra meu irmão Harry, ele ficou com as qualidades da família se é me entende!" Fazendo piada.

"Harry!" Lily fez eco, e o garoto olha pra ela. "Bem, acho que descobrimos o nome dele."

"Ninguém veio reclamá-lo até agora, e ele parece ser especial... mas tem uma coisa que você precisa ver Lily." Dursley puxou Harry, e levantou a blusa dele. Sem umbigo. aquilo espantou demais Lily. "Ele não pode ficar aqui, Lily, está arrumando confusão com outros garotos, provocando ciúmes, já teve briga logo no primeiro dia... nós não sabemos o que fazer... mas pensei que você pudesse ficar com ele por um tempo na sua casa."

"Na minha casa?" Se espantou Lily Potter.

"Bem, não vai ser a primeira vez que você faz isso, certo? E é só enquanto encontramos o responsável, veja bem, Lily ele precisa de acompanhamento 24 horas, ele parece estar reaprendendo tudo. Uma perda de memória como eu nunca tinha visto antes, precisa de atenção que aqui nós não podemos dar." Dursley parece realmente preocupado com o rapaz.

"Ah... tudo bem, acho que posso fazer isso... mas olhe, só por uma semana!" Declara Lily, olhando para Harry, que agora estava todo o tempo desenhando.

Dursley sai os deixando a sós. Lily fica quieta observando o outro desenhar. Quando ele termina e um desenho muito realista de um pequeno animal. Harry queria mostrar pra ela de onde veio. Lily abre a boca impressionada. Harry a imita. Ela fecha abruptamente. Ele faz o mesmo. Então ambos riem.

"Por que você sempre tem que trazer os débeis mentais aqui para casa?" Hermione furiosa.

"Eu não quero ele mexendo nas minhas coisas!" Outro furioso Josh.

Ambos continuaram reclamando quando Lily deu a notícia, na hora do jantar, que iria trazer um dos seus pacientes para casa.

"Porque outra pessoa não pode ficar com ele, porque tem que ser você, Lily?" Tinha James perguntando nada empolgado quando ela contou primeiro para ele, sem os filhos presentes.

"É apenas por uma semana!" Ela ainda tentando argumentar. "Sabe, eu esperava um pouco mais de solidariedade e colaboração da parte de vocês, é o meu trabalho!"

"Chega! Sua mãe já disse que isso vai acontecer, então parem com isso! " James parando com aquela cacofonia de reclamações. Ele não está muito contente, mas só por uma semana também não ia morrer. Os garotos cada um vai para o seu quarto, batendo as respectivas portas.

James está preocupado. Ele foi para o trabalho, mas querendo ficar. Um adolescente, por mais especial que fosse na sua casa com sua linda mulher e filha ainda adolescente... ligou para casa quando já não agüentava mais de agonia.

"Querida? Tudo bem? Já está aí com ele?"

"Sim! Ele é um garoto muito doce, está no computador agora, jogando um game para crianças." A voz de Lily está amorosa, empolgada com o paciente.

"Tem certeza que não precisa de mim aí? Pode ser bom para ele..." Tentando convencer a mulher.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, James! Não precisa vir!" Lily rindo.

Um gritinho ao fundo. E a voz de Hermione "mãe! Porque não me disse que ele estava aqui! Ele viu meus peitos!"

"O que? Ele...?"

"Querido, está tudo bem, tenho outra ligação, até mais tarde. E desligou." James ficou passado, respirando pesadamente na cadeira do escritório.

Quando Harry chegou naquela casa, a primeira coisa que notou foram os retratos na parede. E como a disposição deles era primeiro as fotos recentes, decrescendo para as mais antigas, ele achou que os humanos na verdade diminuíam, e ele um dia ia ser bebê também. Olha então para a tela do computador, está lá figuras geométricas dançando na tela de descanso, ele fica fascinado pelas formas. Lily então sugere que ele joge lá, e o apresenta para um jogo infantil. Harry rapidamente se interage com o computador, para ele, não é dificuldade ali. Então Hermione aparece só de toalha. Ela grita e vai falar com a mãe. Mas Harry fica se sentindo mal. Ela não é um bebê mais... então ele já foi bebê um dia... mas por que não lembra?

Lily teve uma emergência no trabalho, deixou Harry, jogando no computador, aos cuidados de Hermione. Ela estava no telefone, falando com a melhor amiga, Pansy Parkinson.

"Não... ele ainda não me ligou... eu me senti meio mal quando ele colocou as mãos dentro da minha calça... eu estava prestando mais atenção para as palavras dele... um minuto, pansy... sim, se eu demorar, já sabe! Atende a segunda chamada Oi Ron!... " Sai de perto de Harry pra ter mais privacidade.

Quando Hermione sai, Harry ouve o que ele considerou como o som mais lindo do mundo. Uma melodia simples de piano. Para ele foi como matemática e euforia juntos. Ele deixou o computador, e a casa, seguindo o som, era na casa vizinha. Ele entrou na casa. Um rapaz ao piano, desligado do mundo. Harry foi inundado por uma forte emoção, como se só ele estivesse ouvindo aquilo, só ele se importasse. Então os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, com uma correndo pela face. Ele deu um gemidinho. O rapaz loiro se voltou assustado. Harry se assustou deu um passo pra trás, tropeçou no tapete e caiu no chão. Depois levantou depressa e saiu correndo. Deixando o menino loiro de queixo aberto, sem saber o que pensar.

Harry correu para casa, entrando em qualquer cômodo, chegou ao banheiro, e se refugiou na banheira, puxando as cortinas pra se esconder. Pra ele um símbolo de lugar seguro. Chorou lá, sem entender as reações do próprio corpo, a ardência no rosto, as lagrimas caindo, a sensação de querer desaparecer.

Ouve um barulho, alguém fechando a porta. Ele se sentou e abriu as cortinas colocando a cabeça pra fora, vê um garoto de calças arriadas com uma revista na mão. O menino o olha e grita, saindo correndo de lá. Deixa a revista pornô cair na escada. A mãe subindo em direção ao grito.

"Mãe tem um psicopata no banheiro!!" Grita quando a vê apanhando a revista. Ela ri irônica olhando para a revista.

"Josh, tudo bem, esse é o garoto especial que eu falei mais cedo... o nome dele é Harry." Ela explica calmamente, com a revista na mão e apresentando Harry, que saiu do banheiro, e que está assustado com a reação do menino.

"Prazer em te conhecer... pervertido!"

"A única razão pra eu te deixar falar assim, é que eu quero um favor seu, gostaria que ele dormisse com você alguns dias."

"Comigo?? " Pergunta um indignado Josh.

"Sim." Aponta para a revista. "Estou fazendo um pedido, Josh." Significando muito que se ele não aceitasse estaria encrencado por causa da revista pornô.

"Oh! Está bem..." Desanimado e bateu a porta do quarto.

Lily foi até o quarto de Hermion, a encontrando deitada na cama de bruços, lendo uma revista e ouvindo música.

"Eu pensei que houvesse pedido pra você ficar vigiando Harry..." Lily brava.

"Oh, aconteceu algo com ele?" Perguntou Hermione com um ar assustado.

"Só o fato de ele ter ido lá fora sozinho!" Responde Lily. "Esqueça a festa de Ron, você não vai!"

Lily o levou depois para apresentá-lo para o marido, James. Ele está na oficina dele, no quartinho dos fundos. Ela abraçou o marido por trás e beijou lhe a nuca.

"Querido, esse é Harry. Harry, esse é meu esposo, James."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Harry, fico feliz por você estar aqui." Estendeu a mão, Harry ficou olhando, sem entender direito o que fazer.

"Ele entende algo do que estou falando?" Pergunta para a esposa.

"Provavelmente não..." Ela responde com um sorriso.

Harry vê o equipamento com solda, leva a mão curiosa para lá. E James muito comicamente explica que é quente, machuca, e ele compreende perfeitamente, querendo saber por que os outros não podem explicar as coisas pra ele daquele jeito também.

À noite a campainha toca, Lily atende, entra Lúcio Malfoy com o seu filho Draco.

"Uma das suas crianças invadiu a minha casa, Sra. Potter, e ficou olhando quando ele estava sozinho." Foi logo falando, sem dar ao menos boa noite.

"Ele não invadiu..." Draco tentou falar, mas foi silenciado pelo pai.

"Eu não quero nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se eu não estivesse chegado!" Continuou Sr. Malfoy pomposamente.

"Eu sinto muito, Lúcio, isso não vai mais acontecer..." Lily aborrecida se desculpa.

Harry vai lá, e olha embabascado para Draco, e ele o olha de volta. Trocam olhares admirados e sorrisos, quando Lúcio nota, puxa o filho porta a fora.

"Vejo você depois!" Draco consegue dizer rápido enquanto é arrastado pelo pai.

No jantar, em meio à discussão familiar, Harry acha o código da língua extremamente complicado, para ele os olhos falam mais do que as palavras. Ele está com sede, e como não sabe bem o que dizer, repete o que ele ouviu do garoto da cantina falar.

"Hei! Me dá suco! " Assustando toda a família. Lily fica empolgada.

"Ele aprendeu a falar?" Hermione surpresa.

"Ele não pode ter aprendido em um dia! " Respondeu James.

"Vamos, Harry diga de novo! " Pede Lily.

"Mamãe, ele não é um cachorro, olhe isso, hei, Harry, fale!" Josh sendo provocador.

Harry notou que todos queriam que ele falasse o que ele sabia falar.

"Eu me senti meio mal quando ele colocou as mãos dentro da minha calça. Eu estava prestando mais atenção para as palavras dele. "Repetindo o diálogo de Hermione ao telefone. Ela ficou morrendo de vergonha quando todos a mesa olharam pra ela.

"Mas é incrível, autismo normalmente envolve mímica, mas ele não está emocionalmente envolvido! Seus pensamentos não são construídos." Lily explica.

"Mas ele entende ou não? " Pergunta James, tentando entender.

"Eu não sei, nunca vi ninguém como ele antes." Lily impressionada ainda.

Mais tarde os dois conversam sobre a estranheza de ninguém ainda ter dado pela falta dele. Nenhum pai vindo reclamá-lo, ninguém. E o mais estranho, ele não tem umbigo.

Na saída de casa para irem ao consultório de Lily, um furgão preto para em frente eles. Um homem encara Harry e depois sai com o carro. Josh empurra Harry para o carro.

Harry responde em cinco minutos testes de QI que eram pra ser feitos em uma hora, achando muito divertido.

"Sério, o que é esse cara? " Josh pergunta impressionado.

Logo depois estão fazendo exames de tomografias em Harry e foi constatado que ele tem uma grande atividade no cérebro, em pessoas normais, em circunstancias normais, elas estariam sofrendo de epilepsia, derrame cerebral ou ter um tumor.

Harry não consegue dormir, então ele vai para a cozinha descobrir o mistério da luz da geladeira. Quando vê Hermione sair escondida para a festa de Ron. Ele a segue.

Harry fica atordoado com tanto barulho: risadas, gritos, músicas, cumprimentos. Fica com sede, Ron enfia uma cerveja atrás da outra nele, até que Harry fica tonto e sai cambaleando.

Enquanto Ron fica com outra garota, deixando Hermione zangada, Harry está passando por maus momentos, ele vomita no meio da sala e não sabe bem para onde se dirigir. Os outros adolescentes riem dele. A polícia chega, e Harry fica ainda mais aturdido com as luzes do carro da polícia e dos refletores. Os adolescentes correm de um lado para outro, tentando fugir do policial. Ele agarra Hermione, Harry vê através do vidro da janela. Ele a atravessa, quebrando o vidro.

Harry assobia como uma cobra para o policial, porque a única experiência de ameaça mais eficiente que ele passou foi aquela. Todos os adolescentes riem. Mas dá certo, o policial solta Hermione, a derrubando no chão, e tenta atacar Harry. Ele se desvia de todos os golpes, até tomar as algemas e o cassetete do policial. Ele ainda pensa em puxar a arma, mas como Harry é só um adolescente, ele desiste. Harry leva Hermione pra casa nos braços. E depois chama Lily, porque ele está machucado dos vidros, ela vai cuidar dele.

Ele olha os retratos, enquanto ela está curando seus machucados. E ele fica com um sentimento preso, que ele não se lembra de quando foi criança.

"O que eu sou?"" Pergunta para Lily.

Puxa... pergunta difícil... bem você é um menino especial, e os meninos são seres humanos..." E continuou a explicação que Harry poucamente entendia, achando confuso, mas uma coisa ficou certa, ela estava tentando lhe dizer do ponto de vista dela.

"Você não mente..." Ele disse a ela, comovido.

Pansy entrega um suco a Hermione que está com uma ressaca daquelas.

"Então..." Pansy se senta ao lado da amiga no banquinho em frente à lanchonete.

"Então o que?" Hermione colocando o suco de lado, ela não quer mais tomar uma gota, se sente pior.

"Quem era o bonitão, que te carregou como uma donzela, e te levou em casa..." Pansy sonhadora.

"Owww... achei que tivesse sonhado aquilo..." Com cara de nojo.

"Então! Seu sonho teve conclusão?" Empolgada.

"Se lembra do cara esquisito que eu te falei?" Responde com uma sobrancelha erguida. Pansy fecha o sorriso e faz a mesma cara enjoada.

Lily estava aguando as plantas no jardim, quando Harry chegou e a abraçou por trás. Ela achou que fosse seu marido, e acaricia a mão dele, quando ele a beija no pescoço ela se vira e se assusta. E ele entende que nem tudo o que ele vê é apropriado repetir.

"Oh! Você me assustou!" Ela fala com o coração aos pulos.

"O que é 'assustar'?" Harry pergunta com um sorriso.

"É tipo ter medo... sabe..." Fez um 'buu' pra ele.

"Eu tenho medo..." com um ar mais triste no rosto.

"De que? O que assusta você?" Ela preocupada.

Então Harry se lembra de todas as situações que o assustaram, da cobra, do rapaz do reformatório, dos adolescentes rindo dele, do policial... e ele começa a chorar.

"De tudo..."

"Oh, Harry, olha eu não faço idéia de como tudo é assustador pra você... mas uma coisa eu te garanto, vai melhorar. Eu juro." Falando com convicção.

"Me ajude... mãe." Ele pede ainda choroso, com sua fala hesitante. Lily não agüentou, e o puxou para um abraço apertado.

"Eu tomarei conta de você, Harry, eu prometo."

Lily vai falar com James. Ele está na oficina tentando recuperar um HD com as fotos da família.

"James, eu não posso fazer isso... mandar Harry embora, ele ainda está muito frágil e mesmo a melhor das instituições não podem ajudá-lo. Ele precisa de um cuidado individualizado." Tentando convencer o marido.

"Lily nós concordamos que seria por apenas alguns dias. Você já está consumida pelo trabalho, e ainda quer trazê-lo para dentro de casa! Nós temos nossos próprios problemas, com nossos filhos, nossa casa..." James fica aborrecido.

"Eu sei que estou pedindo demais... mas..." Ainda tenta argumentar.

"Sim, está." Ele a corta.

Lily liga para Dursley. E ele lhe diz que não conseguiu encontrar a ficha de Harry. E que não tem para onde mandá-lo.

O homem do furgão preto está lendo a ficha, em frente ao Reformatório Juvenil Estadual.

James e Harry estão na oficina, James conseguiu não está conseguindo recuperar o HD, e Harry está por lá observando. Enquanto James fica praguejando contra à maquina, Harry vai ao laptop que está conectado e faz a transferência.

"Mas como você fez isso?" Impressionado e curioso. Harry só sorri e fez que não sabia com os ombros.

Josh encontrou a revista pornô confiscada pela mãe debaixo do travesseiro, e o quarto arrumado. Ele foi agradecer a Harry, que estava com um pé em cima da bola de basquete, brincando.

"Por que você pegou a revista?" Perguntou Josh.

"Porque você queria..." Responde inocente.

"Okay... vamos jogar." Agradecido, e ensina Harry a jogar basquete. James vê os garotos jogando e fica feliz com aquilo.

Na hora do jantar Lily reúne toda a família antes de Harry aparecer.

Bem, eu tenho um pedido para todos, e quero que pensem antes de me responder. O que acham de Harry ficar conosco mais um bom tempo?

Eles todos olham de um para o outro e não respondem, deixando Lily tensa. Quando Harry chega para jantar, Josh coloca suco pra ele, e aquilo responde a mãe como um sinal positivo, Hermione coloca salsicha, também concordando. James depois de ver a reação dos filhos serve purê no prato do rapaz. O que faz Lily ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Todos concordam com a permanência de Harry por mais um longo tempo na casa. Do lado de fora da casa o furgão preto estacionado.

-----------------------------------------------------

CONTINUA...

Agradecimento especial, a Karliete e a Nana que foram as primeiras a ler, a Soffie Riddle e a Azmaria-chan por me mandarem reviws. Muito obrigada a todos que leram o prólogo, aqui e está a continuação... e me digam se ficou ou não bom, pra mim continuar.


	3. Sleepless in Godric's Hollow

**Título:** Harry XY

**Autora:** Bruna Apoena

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens criados por J.K. Rowling e por situações do seriado Kyle XY criado por Eric Bress e J. Mackye Gruber. UA – e não é crossover.

**Rating:** T  
**Pares:** HP/DM LP/JP HG/RW e outros para frente

**Sumário:** Um garoto aparece nu em uma floresta como um recém-nascido. Um homem com um furgão preto o segue... Qual será o segredo do mistério?

Capitulo 02 – Sleepless in Godric's Hollow

Harry não conseguia dormir... e não era apenas aquela noite com as perguntas 'o que eu sou?' 'de onde eu vim?' lhe atormentando. Desde que ele tinha acordado na floresta ele não dormia. E já fazia uma semana. Ele olha para Josh dormindo, e pensa que aquele é um tempo desperdiçado, tanto pra aprender, tanto pra explorar, e eles simplesmente não fazem nada... só ficam lá de olhos fechados. Harry esteve aprendendo esse período o conceito de tempo. Intrigou-lhe quando pela manhã todos corriam porque estavam atrasados, e a todo momento olhavam as horas. O mundo guiado por números, ponteiros... Quando lhe explicaram o movimento de rotação da Terra, ele compreendeu, mas não fazia sentido ele dizerem que não tinham tempo, se a noite deitavam e não faziam nada...

Ele levanta vai aos quartos ver o que os outros estão fazendo, observa todos dormirem: Lily às vezes falando, James roncando. Harry acha graça. Josh e Hermione são bem mais quietos!

Ele vai à geladeira. Explorar! Começa a pegar cada coisa pra provar os gostos. Calda de chocolate, doces, grãos, cenoura, ovos (eca!! Gosto ruim), pasta de amendoim, tomate, banana com casca (ele não sabia que tem que tirar a casca, e não acha nada gostoso). Com a barriga estufada sai explorando o restante da casa. Acha as jujubas de Josh na mochila do outro. Vai comendo, gostando muito daquilo, e senta no sofá, e sem querer em cima do controle remoto. Na televisão um filme de kung-fu, os lutadores falando em chinês. Ele começa a imitar os golpes, e logo estava fazendo perfeitamente.

Toda a família acordou com o barulho que veio da sala. Logo todos desceram e James ligou a luz.

"Chegou a hora de conquistar o dragão!" Harry falou em mandarim imitando o ator do filme. Todos abriram a boca em susto.

Lily e James ficam ainda mais surpresos ao encontrarem a bagunça que Harry havia feito na geladeira. E com a sujeira que ele próprio estava. Com calda de chocolate e ovo na blusa do pijama e no rosto.

"Você não está conseguindo dormir, Harry?" pergunta Lily arrumando o que sobrou da limpa que ele havia feito na geladeira.

"Não durmo." Ele responde, meio incomodado por James estar tirando a sua camisa suja.

"O que houve? Pesadelos?" ela quis saber, terminando de organizar os mantimentos sobreviventes.

"Não, eu não consigo dormir." Ele explica com os olhares dos outros adolescentes nele.

"O que quer dizer? Não dormiu hoje?" James já preocupado, jogando a camisa dele na máquina de lavar roupas.

"Quis dizer nunca. Desde o dia na floresta, eu nunca dormi." Harry achando que fez algo de errado pelo jeito que os outros lhe encaram.

"Nunca dormiu? Em uma semana?" Lily agora assombrada. Ele balança a cabeça em uma negativa.

"Bem, garotos vocês tem que dormir..." James colocando Josh e Hermione para irem se deitar, depois de ambos trocarem olhares surpresos. Harry toma um banho e vai deitar, sem dormir.

----------------------------------------- HP – HP – HP –HP – HP – HP ------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Lily leva Harry a um médico pra saber o que tem de errado com ele. Enquanto Lily conversa com o médico Harry fica fascinado com um boneco e seus órgãos de plásticos, indicando onde estavam os órgãos nos humanos.

"Ele não dorme a uma semana, Dr. Bins. Nós não sabemos bem o que está causando esse bloqueio. Olhe essas são as radiografias da cabeça dele, mas disseram que a máquina estava quebrada." Lily mostra as tomografias computadorizadas, nos slides às figuras de um cérebro com uma altíssima atividade cerebral. "Ele é muito bom com matemática..."

"Isso é impossível Sra. Potter, nem mesmo um gênio tem uma atividade dessas." Dr. Bins balança a cabeça em uma negativa. "Isso com certeza está errado." Deu como caso encerrado e foi examinar Harry. O garoto não sabia o que o doutor estava procurando de errado. Primeiro no seu ouvido, depois em sua boca. Harry quis abrir a boca do médico também, pra saber se não era lá que ele havia perdido algo. O médico riu. Depois pressão sanguínea e batimentos cardíacos. "Nada fora do normal, só que ele tem dentes novinhos em folha!" se admirou.

"Bem, isso é estranho se eu tive que dizer pra ele como funciona a escova de dente quando ele foi lá pra casa!" Lily comenta. "Mas veja isso, Dr. Bins." Levanta a blusa de Harry. Sem umbigo. "Como isso se explica, não é uma causa genética, e se foi uma cirurgia plástica, pra quê? E não tem ao menos uma cicatriz!".

Dr. Bins e Lily começaram a fazer inúmeras suposições, e falar sobre o problema de Harry de insônia e outras coisas. Harry foi para a sala de espera, e lá achou um quebra-cabeça com 1000 peças, e enquanto esperava Lily, foi montando-o. Quando Lily e o médico saíram do consultório, com a certeza que Harry é perfeitamente saudável, a despeito de não ter umbigo e uma alta atividade cerebral e um remédio para dormir para ele, Harry havia terminando, sob uma chuva de palmas das pessoas que estavam aguardando uma consulta, de montar o quebra-cabeça. Lily e Dr. Bins se entreolharam.

----------------------------------------- HP – HP – HP –HP – HP – HP ------------------------------

Hermione está na lanchonete que trabalha como garçonete nas férias de verão, junto com Pansy, e lá encontra com Ron Weasley. Ele é o cara, estrela do time de basquete da escola, alto, olhos azuis, ruivos, estilo rebelde, um tremendo gato que ela queria muito fisgar.

"Qual é Potter, vai ficar brincando comigo agora?" Ele pergunta como quem não quer nada.

"Bem, se você for ficar se agarrando com uma garota brega, sim!" Pansy responde por ela, com desprezo na voz por Ron ter 'traído' a sua amiga.

"Pois é, Ron, você não me deve nada e eu não devo a você... certo?" Indo de uma mesa para outra. Ele a segue.

"É o cara? Aquele que te levou pra casa?" Pergunta agora, preocupado de ter perdido a garota.

"sim! E você viu como ele foi romântico, a defendeu, a levou para casa nos braços..." Pansy responde de novo antes que Hermione tenha uma oportunidade. Hermione olha pra ele e faz um ar de descaso.

"Qual é Potter! A garota na festa me agarrou, e eu não ia dispensar, né?" Indo atrás dela quando ela sai de novo. Pansy é chamada em uma mesa, sai de perto deles.

"Olha, Harry é um dos casos da minha mãe, está passando uma temporada lá em casa, e é só. Pansy estava meio exagerando." Ela explica, limpando as mãos, já meio suadas pela pressão do outro, no seu avental.

"Então você vai sair comigo hoje?" querendo saber.

"Bem, eu não posso sair, estou de castigo." Suspira, vendo que ali seria complicado.

"Ah! Qual é? E eu?" indignado, passando os dedos pelos fios ruivos e estrategicamente desalinhados, lhe dando um ar muito promíscuo.

"Bem... você pode ir lá pra casa hoje... como na outra noite." Ela arruma logo uma solução, está caidinha por ele.

"Okay então, até lá Potter!" ele sai da lanchonete a deixando com o seu serviço.

----------------------------------------- HP – HP – HP –HP – HP – HP ------------------------------

Na noite seguinte, Lily e James resolvem ajudar Harry a se sentir melhor pra ir dormir. Primeiro Lily lhe prepara um chá de camomila, colocando na frente dele a xícara com o saquinho do lado, ele não entende e tenta comer o saquinho. Josh está lá nessa hora, olhando aquilo começa a fazer anotações em uma caderneta.

"Não, querido! Você bebe o chá! Camomila faz efeito em mim, deve fazer em você também. Mas cuidado está quente." Lily avisa, pegando ela mesma uma xícara de chá, pra mostrar pra ele como se faz.

"Tem gosto de mijo de cavalo!" Josh com cara de nojo.

"E que gosto tem mijo de cavalo?" Harry pergunta admirado.

"E como eu vou saber?" Josh responde com ar de irritação.

"Mas você disse..."

"É só uma força de expressão, Harry!" Lily explica olhando feio para o filho, que dá de ombros e pergunta " o que?" antes de sair da cozinha. Ela mostra a Harry como fazer, e ele a imita, bebendo o chá.

Depois James vai ao banheiro com ele e lhe dá um banho de espuma. O deixa lá o tempo que ele quer ficar, lendo uma revista, sentado num banquinho ao lado da banheira de cortina fechada. Josh entra.

"Eu já sei! Harry é um alienígena!" Com ar de quem fez uma grande descoberta.

"Josh! Isso é coisa que se diga?" James indignado.

"É claro que é! Pensa só, ele não tem memória, não tem umbigo, as coisas mais simples pra ele são estranhas, e ele é fera em matemática e outras coisas difíceis, ele não conhece expressões, ele nem falava semana passada! E... ele não dorme! Vai ver que o tempo no planeta de onde ele veio é diferente!" Sendo meio dramático na sua explicação.

Harry afasta a cortinha olhando muito espantado pra eles dois.

"Você é desse planeta aqui mesmo, Harry! Não ligue para as besteiras de Josh!" James balançando a cabeça. Olha para o filho "Fora!". Josh olha indignado para o pai e sai batendo o pé.

Quando ele termina o banho, James e Lily o coloca na cama ao lado da cama de Josh. Lily lhe entrega o remédio.

"Tome!" diz para ele. Harry pega o remédio e o copo de água e o segura, Lily e James olham pra ele esperando, e ele faz um ar confuso. "Vamos, Harry, tome! Vai fazer bem pra você..." Ela ainda o incentivando.

"Eu já tomei!" Segurando o comprimido e a água. James dá uma risada.

"Não! Não segurar, você tem que engolir!" E faz o gesto de como se faz. Harry entende e aí sim toma o remédio. Josh balança a cabeça, e anota mais uma vez na sua caderneta. "Você caiu do céu, cara!" Josh brincando.

"Bons sonhos, querido!" Ela acaricia a cabeça dele e deseja a mesma coisa para Josh, então sai com James do quarto.

----------------------------------------- HP – HP – HP –HP – HP – HP ------------------------------

Ele não consegue dormir. Levanta quando já são 4 da manhã e não podendo mexer nas coisas dos Potter, ele sai de casa. Vai caminhando, um carro preto o seguindo, Harry olha varias vezes pra trás, achando estranho aquele carro vir muito devagar atrás dele. Até que um cão late forte pra ele, o cachorro do vizinho... os Malfoy... Harry encara o animal, e ele fica mansinho, deixando o rapaz passar a mão pela cabeça dele. "Uau, como faz isso?" Harry procura a voz até ver uma figura loira na janela vizinha. É Draco. Harry não sabe direito o que sente olhando pra ele. Lembra-se da música que Draco tocava quando o viu pela primeira vez, todo o sentimento reprimido... e ele, naquele momento, parecia ser todo feito de luz no negrume da noite, com a lâmpada ligada por trás dele.

"Hei, o que você faz aí acordado?" O loiro pergunta para Harry quando nota que ele está lá em baixo o olhando com um ar tonto.

"Não consigo dormir..." Harry responde, o achando muito bonito com o cabelo desalinhado.

"Ah, entendo. Eu também só fico um tempo dormindo, me parece um tempo desperdiçado... ocioso." Draco sorri de leve, dando um suspiro curto.

"Ocioso!" achando que era aquela palavra que ele não sabia explicar. "E você por que está acordado?" Já que Draco como todos deveria estar fazendo nada dormindo.

"Bem... gosto de olhar para as estrelas, a gente se sente tão pequenininho, e os problemas vão embora..." olha pra ele lá de cima. "Ouvi falar que você está com amnésia... isso deve ser bem chato... mas não te preocupa, seus pais devem estar tentando te encontrar... o meu ficaria louco se eu me perdesse por aí!" rindo. Harry não fala nada, deixando Draco meio nervoso, e Harry está com um sorriso meio estranho, como se estivesse vendo um astro de cinema ou algo assim pra ficar tão deslumbrado. "é... eu já vou indo, papai pode aparecer... boa noite!" dá um tchauzinho e entra.

Harry volta pra casa, achando que seria bom sonhar, como Josh, que disse a ele que sonha com modelos da Playboy quando dormia. Ele só queria sonhar com Draco.

----------------------------------------- HP – HP – HP –HP – HP – HP ------------------------------

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã o detetive que está acompanhando o caso de Harry aparece para uma visita aos Potter.

"Harry, o detetive Alastor Moody, precisa lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Eu gostaria que você respondesse com o máximo de empenho, isso pode ajudar a descobrir o que aconteceu com você, está bem." Avisa Lily, trazendo Harry pra sala, onde James está fazendo sala para o detetive. Ela e o rapaz se sentam no sofá e Moody começa a fazer perguntas.

"Como você chegou à floresta?" fazendo anotações numa caderneta.

"Eu não sei, só me lembro de ter acordado lá." Ele tenta realmente lembrar, mas tudo é um grande branco.

"E você sabe porque estava nu?" isso intrigava os policiais, não havia nenhuma marca de violência, de acordo com a perícia, mas não explicava o liquido quase aminiótico que cobria o garoto nem porque ele estava nu em pêlo.

"Eu não lembro de roupas." Diz já se achando meio estúpido.

"E quantos anos você tem?" ele parece ser um adolescente, mas é tão alto e forte, ele levava os policiais a contradições na hora de preencher a idade aparente.

Harry ficou confuso. Ele não sabe quantos anos tem, olha pra Lily buscando ajuda.

"Nós achamos que ele tem por volta dos 16, talvez menos. De qualquer forma ele tem constituição física para essa faixa etária." Lily assumindo sua postura profissional, para ela não seria tão ruim ter um adolescente daquela idade, é a mesma de Hermione e de Draco.

Alastor vendo que não ia tirar mais nada do garoto, e que ele parecia cansado pelo esforço de tentar lembrar, deu a visita como encerrada.

----------------------------------------- HP – HP – HP –HP – HP – HP ------------------------------

Mais tarde, depois do almoço, Lily aborda outra metodologia. Dá para ele várias folhas de cartolina e um estojo de 40 cores de lápis de ceras pra ele. O tinha visto desenhando no Reformatório Juvenil.

"Harry, olhe, eu acho que você está sentindo muita tensão por ser forçar a lembrar, fica pensando muito e por isso não está dormindo. Então vamos fazer o seguinte. Você desenha o que se lembra, ou então se deixa levar... fazendo o que vier na mente, sem pressa, sem pressão, apenas coloque no papel o que faz sentido pra você." Ela o deixou lá com os lápis e os papéis.

Ele passou toda a tarde nos desenhos. E a forma que ele desenhava era no mínimo interessante, era fazendo pontos batendo de leve com a ponta do lápis na superfície do papel, e não o friccionando. Ele utiliza todas as cores disponíveis.

Mais tarde, quando Harry vai tomar banho, Lily e James olham os desenhos.

"Impressionante! Parece que ele bate fotos das coisas de tão real que é..." James segurando um dos desenhos, de um morrinho verde, todos da floresta que ele foi achado, muitos sobre as luzes no meio das folhas, os troncos marrons, o chão cheio de pedras e folhas mortas...

"Olhe..." Mostrando para o marido uma o desenho que ela tem na mão. "Aqui, ele fez uns traços que não estão de algum modo inseridos das figuras... aqui nos cantos..." Lily profissional analisando os desenhos dele.

"O que você acha que isso significa?" James espantado.

"Algo do inconsciente dele, algo que está escondido e nem ele mesmo nota." Ela suspira. Pega outro desenho. "Aqui, outra linha preta." Fica estudando os desenhos.

"Lily o que vamos fazer com ele saindo de casa no meio da noite, ou atacando a geladeira quando não consegue dormir?" James preocupado com isso.

"Bem, eu vou ficar vigiando ele, não posso deixá-lo se colocar em situações de perigo." Ela suspira.

"Nós vamos nos revezar então. Eu pego o primeiro turno..." James não deixaria a esposa ficar sozinha naquilo.

"É por isso que eu te amo!" Lily diz com um sorriso e o beija.

Josh na cozinha pegando um suco, tinha ouvido a conversa dos pais, não está achando exatamente uma maravilha. Com os pais rondando o seu quarto, como é que ele vai levantar pra ler seus pornôs ou jogar o vídeo-game? Hermione entra na cozinha, também pra pegar algo pra comer.

"Esqueça a pegação com Ron!" Dá a notícia de maus-modos, na hora em que vê a irmã.

"Do que você está falando moleque?" A garota dá de ombros, iria sim sair com o ficante dela, toda hora desmava e assim não vai pra frente!

"James e Lily patrulhando os corredores, você sabe pra o E.T. não ir embora..." Explica com uma careta.

"Ah, não!" Ela fecha a porta da geladeira com força e corre pra o telefone, Ron tinha combinado de ir de madrugada de novo.

Quando ela saiu correndo, Harry entra quase se esbarrando com a moça.

"Que pressa!" Achando graça pela primeira vez usar esse conceito.

"É... escuta onde você estava ontem à noite, porque eu sei que você saiu..." Josh já fazendo seu ar interrogativo.

"Fui ver as estrelas..." mais se referindo a Draco do que estrelas de verdade.

"Ahhh, entendi! Fazendo contato com a nave-mãe, certo?" e como Harry fez ar de confusão. "você sabe, do seu povo que veio te deixar aqui..." suspirou com impaciência.

"Você acha mesmo que eu não sou daqui? Que venho de outro planeta? E que minha família vem me buscar?" Harry querendo que isso fosse sinceramente verdade.

"Claro!" Josh jamais voltaria atrás da sua teoria, ainda mais uma tão boa assim. Harry faz um ar feliz e pensativo. Josh o deixa com os seus pensamentos. E vai para o quarto, hora de dormir.

----------------------------------------- HP – HP – HP –HP – HP – HP ------------------------------

Lily e James realmente se revezam, quando James já havia inclusive dormido no sofá em frente à porta do quarto de Josh, Lily veio lhe chamar. Ele teria uma reunião importante logo bem cedo no dia seguinte. Lily também só agüentou um tempo... quando acordou Harry já estava de olhos abertos.

"Dormiu?" Ela pergunta carinhosamente. Ele dá uma negativa como resposta. Então a mulher olha para o relógio do criado-mudo de Josh. James está atrasado!! Ela corre para chamá-lo.

"Querido!!" O sacudindo, ele ainda estava dormindo. Ele acorda com um susto.

"O que?..." Olha o relógio. "Ah, não! Mas que droga!" Vai correndo para o banheiro, Lily vai ajeitando os papéis dele, para ganhar tempo, e pegando as roupas para ele já ter tudo pronto quando saísse do banho.

"Você disse que era temporário, Lily!" Ele muito bravo. "Disse que era só enquanto você não achava a família dele ou um lugar pra ele ir!"

"Eu estou procurando, James! A polícia está procurando!" Ela tentando acalmar o marido.

"Não estou vendo isso! Estou vendo você cuidando dele todo o tempo, sem dormir por causa dele, sem trabalhar por causa dele!" Gritando com ela. "Eu perdi uma reunião muito importante, pra que? É como ter um bebê de novo aqui, e um bebê grande que dá muito trabalho!"

"Oh, James por favor! Ele está progredindo." Ansiosa, James está falando tão alto que Harry com certeza estaria escutando.

"Mas ele não é nosso filho! Ele não pertence a esse lugar! Nós não temos obrigação com ele!" E eles continuaram discutindo, porque Lily agora não mais apenas tenta acalmar o outro, e sim leva aquilo no pessoal. Quando Lily cansada de bater boca foi chamar os garotos para tomar café, deu falta de Harry. Procurou na casa toda, furiosa, foi falar com James.

"Ele sumiu, deve ter ouvido as grosserias que você falou! Procure-o! agora, James!" a ruiva colocou as mãos nos quadris e o marido não teve escolha a não ser ir procurar o adolescente. Depois que a raiva de ter perdido a hora passou, ele soube que exagerou. Que não devia ter dito aquelas coisas, ainda mais para alguém tão influenciável.

Lily chama a polícia. Josh e Hermione também vão a procura dele, inclusive na casa de Draco, quando o Sr. Malfoy não está por lá.

"Eu acho que ele está no único lugar onde ele se lembra." Diz Hermione quando o cansaço da procura não bem-sucedida.

"O bosque onde ele foi encontrado!" James concluindo o que a filha quis dizer. A família Potter vai a caçada ao adolescente desaparecido. Já é noite, muito tarde quando finalmente chegam lá, de lanternas, e todos juntos acham o monte que Harry descreve nos desenhos.

----------------------------------------- HP – HP – HP –HP – HP – HP ------------------------------

Harry está no topo do monte, esperando uma nave, algo que o leve para onde ele pertence.

"Harry!! O que você está fazendo aí??" Hermione grita assustada, com medo dele cair.

"Esperando minha família vir me buscar!" Responde ainda magoado com as coisas que ouviu.

"Bem, e ela veio, Harry..." James diz, sentindo-se muito mal pelo o que ele disse.

Harry olha pra eles, Hermione com um ar tão aflito, Josh segurando a lanterna tão forte que os nós dos dedos estão brancos. Lily com um ar aflito, e lágrimas nos olhos, e James... com uma expressão abatida de quem está realmente se sentindo culpado. Ele desce com a ajuda dele. Eles o levam pra casa, o cobrindo de carinhos e palavras de desculpas. Ele está exausto, com um ar muito abatido.

"Parabéns! Alguém vai finalmente dormir!" James fala ao ver o rapaz lavando o rosto na pia do banheiro pela enésima vez pra ver se o mal-estar que sente passa. Quando James volta pra verificar porque ele está demorando tanto o encontra dormindo na banheira com um ar de paz no rosto.

----------------------------------------- HP – HP – HP –HP – HP – HP ------------------------------

----------------------------------------- HP – HP – HP –HP – HP – HP ------------------------------

----------------------------------------- HP – HP – HP –HP – HP – HP ------------------------------

----------------------------------------- HP – HP – HP –HP – HP – HP ------------------------------

**Notas da autora:**

O par principal é Harry/Draco, isso significa slash.

Apesar disso, tem romance também de Hermione e Ron.

Pra quem achou confuso o primeiro capítulo, devo dizer em minha defesa (rsrsrs) que o comeu as linhas de separação que eu coloquei! Por isso ficou embaralhado e confuso, espero dessa vez ter acertado coloca-las!

O primeiro capítulo tem um 'parte I', mas não existe aquilo, é só que eu ia separá-lo e depois decidi que não, esse aqui é um novo capítulo mesmo.

Qualquer comentário, crítica, dicas, ou só pra dizer que leu e gostou: Reviews.

E como vocês perceberam está cheio de erros, eu não conheço ninguém que faça betagem, se alguém puder e quiser entre em contato comigo, please.

Agradecimentos especiais:

Soffie Riddle – nesse capítulo esclarece a idade dele!!

Brousire – o Harry sofre um bocado tadinho, mas acho que vc tem que pedir permissão ao Draco rsrs

Inu  - ele é exatamente isso! Um superdotado sem memórias! rsrs

Jay Takanori – eles vão se descobrir aos pouquinhos, e aí tem mais um pouquinho deles!

MalukaChan - obrigada pelas dicas, espero que agora esteja menos confuso!

Ninaa-chan – todos os personagens estão ooc, mas espero ter feito algo legal!

Nayara Vanni – eu também adoro! Mas no final ele ainda sim é órfão! Rsrs

E a todas as pessoas que leram, mesmo sem deixar nem um 'estou lendo!' rsrs

Beijocas!!


	4. aviso

AVISO IMPORTANTE PRA QUEM ESTа ACOMPANHANDO

A FIC VAI SER REPOSTADA!!!!

Um anjo resolveu me dar Ю mЦo e vai me ajudar a corrigir erros que nem eu agЭento, mas como a minha prСpria leitura И viciada, por eu ser a autora, entЦo preciso mesmo de uma beta. A N. Shibboleth, autora de Todos os Nossos Ontens (Drarry) e Pecados мntimos (Remus/Sirius) vai betar, mas ela sС tem tempo depois do natal! EntЦo paciЙncia para as prСximas postagens porque sС entra aqui depois de passar pelo aval dela! rsrsrs

Muito obrigado mesmo por todos os que leram e que comentaram! E nЦo desistam da fic, ela estА sendo melhorada para vocЙs!! 


End file.
